


Alleyway Lovers

by epeolatry



Series: Revolutions in My Mind (Revolutions in Your Bed) [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, lots of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeolatry/pseuds/epeolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More ExR mildly D/s blowjobs. Seriously, were you expecting anything more from me at this point?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway Lovers

Grantaire had been dozing drunkenly when he woke with a start. He was in the living room of the student house shared by Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Marius, and he was curled up against his blonde boyfriend on the two seater sofa, with a blanket thrown around them both. Some film or other was ending in a dramatic shoot out on the wall mounted TV as Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius, and Cosette all watched through drooping eyes, seemingly all half asleep after the marathon evening of film watching.

 

Grantaire’s mouth was dry and tasted bitter from the wine that had sent him to sleep, but that was not what had woken him so suddenly. Nor were the pins and needles in his right hand, which was stuck beneath his boyfriend’s body, nor the weight of Enjolras’ apparently dozing head in his lap. It was Enjolras’ hand wrapped warmly and firmly around his dick that had jolted him out of his doze.

 

Grantaire shifted in his seat as unobtrusively as possible, ostensibly to stretch but really to lean down close to Enjolras’ ear and hiss, “ _What are you doing_?”

 

“Indulging your fantasy of having sexual relations in public settings.”

 

Enjolras’ grip was building up speed in a steady rhythm and Grantaire must have gotten hard in his sleep because he was achingly erect already and feeling his self control slipping away under Enjolras’ ministrations.

 

“ _Ugh_. There is a difference between the fantasy of sex in public and me coming embarrassingly quickly in front of our friends!” Grantaire whispered, his voice pitched high in desperation.

 

“Really? Sounds to me like the two are linked by the theme of public humiliation, which you have informed me is a turn on for you,” Enjolras casually swiped the flat of his tongue over Grantaire’s leaking slit, lapping up the precome that was gathering there and making the other boy’s breath hitch in his chest, _and that was just not fair!_

 

“You can tell me to stop. Just say the word and I will.”

 

“ _You_ ,” groaned Grantaire quietly through gritted teeth as Enjolras began to trace light, chaste kisses up the shaft of his cock, his hot breath on the soft, sensitive skin making the artist feel dizzy with need, “Are such a fucking _tease!_ ”

 

“Who says I’m just teasing?” whispered Enjolras seductively, and before Grantaire had a chance to consider how mind-blowingly hot the student looked with his lips pressed to Grantaire’s cock – all rumpled hair and half-lidded blue eyes – Enjolras pulled the head fully into his mouth and sucked hard.

 

Grantaire let out a gasp that he quickly turned into a cough, though no one but Combeferre seemed awake enough to notice. He tried to jerk his numbed hand out from under Enjolras but the blonde was immovable, and furthermore he grabbed Grantaire’s free hand and pinned it to the couch, leaving the artist powerless to do anything except stay as still and quiet as possible while Enjolras lazily gave his first blowjob, practising every trick he had so recently been taught by Grantaire himself.

 

Grantaire was caught halfway between immense arousal and absolute terror. On one hand, for Enjolras to do this for him – so readily! – was a huge step, a gift, and one that Grantaire had been more than willing to wait much longer for. On the other hand, Enjolras’ timing was atrocious. Grantaire fought back a groan as he imagined how the others would react of any of them chanced to look over at the loveseat right now. True, Enjolras’ head was obscured by the blanket wrapped around them both, but Grantaire couldn’t help imagining Combeferre’s look of shock dissolving into stoic resignation, Marius’ childlike mortification, Cosette’s perfectly pencilled eyebrow raising in silent surprise, or – _dear god_ – Courfeyrac’s gleeful catcalling, alerting everyone to what was happening in the shadowy corner of the room.

 

Then he found himself unable to think at all as Enjolras’ willing mouth slid further down his shaft, all slick heat, and _fuck_ the student was right - when _wasn’t_ he right, he was _always_ right – Grantaire was incredibly turned on by the idea of getting caught like this, with Enjolras’ legendarily eloquent lips wrapped around his cock in a display of such complete trust…

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” hissed Grantaire brokenly, as Enjolras proved once and for all that he was a quick learner, wrapping his hand back around the base of Grantaire’s cock and moving it in a rhythm with his mouth up and down, building up speed and confidence as he went. The rough hand Enjolras had pinned to the couch clutched convulsively at the material as the student’s tongue traced the vein on the underside of Grantaire’s shaft, and Enjolras made sure to repeat the action when Grantaire whined low in his throat.

 

Grantaire felt sure that Enjolras was sucking out his sanity through his dick. The artist was trying so hard to restrain himself – to keep still, keep quiet, keep from thrusting up into Enjolras’ mouth – that he felt like he could scream from the sheer effort. But he was a good boy, and he was going to be restrained. He was going to be so goddamn restrained that he couldn’t be any moreso if Enjolras had him gagged and tied to a bed! Not that Grantaire felt literal restraints were to be discouraged in any way…

 

Grantaire keened quietly again as Enjolras tightened his controlling grip on the artist’s wrist, and his head swam dizzyingly with the thought of Enjolras’ restraining him, _dominating_ him even while the student himself was in such a vulnerable position.

 

With a jolt he realised that he was swiftly being drawn to the precipice of orgasm, and in as low a voice as he could manage he gasped, “Enj- _god_ _Enj_ , I’m gonna- Can I please..?”

 

Enjolras said nothing but took Grantaire deeper into his mouth, not as deep as well practised Grantaire was capable of doing in his position, but deeply enough to make his meaning clear.

 

Grantaire stifled another low groan and despite his desperate attempts at self-control, his hips stuttered upward, making Enjolras dig his fingernails harshly into the skin of Grantaire’s pinned wrist. That sharp edge of pain flickering across the buzz of pleasure that thrummed through his body was enough to bring Grantaire his release. He threw his head to the side and bit deeply into a cushion to stifle his cry as he felt Enjolras swallow the evidence of his orgasm, the artist’s chest heaving with silenced gasps.

 

Enjolras kept Grantaire in his mouth until the dark-haired boy’s breathing had slowed and he had released the abused cushion, the student tonguing lazily at the softening cock and cleaning it thoroughly while Grantaire slumped, boneless in his post-orgasmic haze.

 

Enjolras gently released the spent organ from his lips at the same time that he let go of Grantaire’s restrained hand, and he was surprised when Grantaire became suddenly animated, grabbing the back of the student’s neck and hauling him up into a heated, possessive kiss. Grantaire pushed his tongue needfully into Enjolras’ mouth, and the thought of his boyfriend so desperate to taste himself on Enjolras’ lips made the student resolve to give more blowjobs in future.

 

Then Grantaire pulled away as suddenly as he had initiated the kiss, murmuring hoarsely against Enjolras’ lips, “You. Are. Amazing.”

 

Enjolras smiled and leaned back in for a softer, sweeter kiss.

 

“Eew!” squealed a falsely high voice, as Courfeyrac pointed accusingly over at Enjolras and Grantaire, waking the others from their stupors as he called, “Enjolras and Grantaire are _making out!_ ”

 

Grantaire smirked into the kiss; he had never been more grateful for a blanket.

 

* * *

 

“Enjolras,” Grantaire whispered, his breath hot and ragged on the student’s face as their bodies pressed desperately together, “Would it be okay if… I mean… I just really want to suck you off right now,” he exhaled slowly, as if trying to keep himself under control, “Would you let me do that? Please?”

 

Enjolras shuddered at the suggestion, the flush on his cheeks darkening as the coiled heat of arousal in the pit of his stomach clenched tightly and his already half-hard cock swelled in anticipation.

 

“Here?” he clarified, slightly alarmed that Grantaire would proposition such an intimate act in such a public setting; they were pressed together in the alleyway beside the Café Musain, Enjolras having decided to surprise Grantaire by grabbing him after the meeting had ended and shoving him up against the rough brickwork.

 

“If you’ll let me,” panted Grantaire, his eyes dark and lustful, and trained on Enjolras’ face, searching for any sign of unwillingness.

 

Enjolras paused, but the look of guarded desire on Grantaire’s features was all the encouragement he really needed as he whispered, “Yes,” and ground his hips into Grantaire’s in supplication.

 

“Are you sure?” asked Grantaire, trying to disguise the hunger in his voice and failing spectacularly.

 

Enjolras impulsively grabbed the artist’s rough hand and pressed it to the growing bulge in the front of his jeans, growling, “ _Yes_.”

 

Grantaire groaned as he squeezed his hand and felt Enjolras’ cock respond to his touch. He squeezed again more firmly and began to rub Enjolras slowly through the denim as the student tried to stop his hips jerking forward at the sudden stimulation.

 

Murky green eyes with wide-blown pupils locked onto clear blues as Grantaire whispered hoarsely, “I’ll stop the second you say so,” to which Enjolras nodded once, already beginning to feel the edges of his self control fraying under Grantaire’s expert touch.

 

“On your knees. Now.”

 

With terrifying slowness and with his eyes still trained on Enjolras’ face, waiting for any hint of discomfort, Grantaire lowered himself to his knees in front of the student with his back still pressed to the alley wall, firmly stroking the outline of Enjolras’ hard cock through his jeans all the while.

 

Enjolras nodded again and Grantaire broke eye contact at last, lowering his heated, reverent gaze to Enjolras’ crotch as he swiftly undid the button and fly on the student’s straining trousers. He pulled the jeans down just far enough to expose Enjolras’ red boxer shorts, and he continued palming him through the thin cotton, his uneven breath on Enjolras’ freshly bared skin making the student shudder and place a heavy hand on Grantaire’s head.

 

Immediately Grantaire flinched away, his eyes darting up to look at Enjolras, wide and fearful that he had crossed a line.

 

“ _Get on with it_ ,” growled Enjolras, pressing his hand into the back of Grantaire’s head and hearing the now familiar huskiness in his own voice.

 

If possible, Grantaire’s eyes widened further but with a different expression as he buried his face in Enjolras’ thigh and groaned, “Fuck Enjolras, you have no idea how much I love doing this for you…” The kiss that he pressed to the small stain of precome that darkened the material of Enjolras’ boxers was so tender, so reverent, and yet so incredibly filthy that Enjolras groaned aloud and tightened his grip in Grantaire’s hair.

 

“Fuck,” muttered Grantaire as he ducked his head to nuzzle his face against Enjolras’ twitching cock before licking a long, languorous stroke down the outline of the shaft, leaving a wet stain on the material. Enjolras moaned loudly and shot out a hand to brace himself against the wall as Grantaire sucked lightly on the head of his cock, tasting the precome that had already leaked through his boxers.

 

“God, you taste so good Enjolras.”

 

“Shut up and blow me,” Enjolras growled, and Grantaire complied with frank eagerness, pulling the student’s cock free from his stained boxers.

 

As Grantaire slid his mouth down on Enjolras the student groaned lowly, tangling one hand in Grantaire’s hair while the other continued to brace his weight against the wall. Grantaire twisted his tongue sinfully, alternating long, languorous drags with sharp sucking, and Enjolras was lucky he had one arm holding him up or he’d have fallen to his knees. The sensations were still so new to him, so novel, and every tiny action of Grantaire’s hot, wet, _expert_ mouth was mind-blowing. Enjolras’ fingers tightened spasmodically and he gasped sharply as Grantaire swallowed around him, taking his cock deeply into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, ‘Aire, like that, _just like that!_ ”

 

Grantaire swallowed again around Enjolras and hummed gratefully as he did so, making the student growl and almost lose control entirely as he held Grantaire in place by his hair.

 

It was only a few seconds later that it occurred to Enjolras he might be genuinely hurting Grantaire, and he loosened his grip in the other boy’s dark curls. Grantaire however made an indignant grunt of disapproval as he slid back up the shaft, so Enjolras tightened his grip again and gave a sharp tug, eliciting from Grantaire a little groaning noise of gladness as he redoubled the speed with which he was bobbing up and down on Enjolras’ cock.

 

Enjolras began gently moving his hips in time with Grantaire’s bobbing, and when the artist made no protest he let himself go a little more, steadily thrusting into Grantaire’s willing mouth and getting a thrill from the heightened sense of power this brought.

 

When his lover looked up, Enjolras could see that Grantaire’s lust-filled eyes were bright in the darkness, watering at the way Enjolras was thrusting into him, and the law student felt a stab of guilt. This was somewhat assuaged however by the filthy smirk that Grantaire’s lips were stretched into, the little noises of pleasure he was humming around Enjolras’ cock, and the encouraging hands planted on the student’s hips, all but begging Enjolras to thrust into that wilfully abused mouth.

 

“ _God_ , you really do love it rough don’t you?” groaned Enjolras as he was forced to let go of Grantaire’s hair to steady himself against the wall with both shaking arms outstretched, bracketing his view of his boyfriend on his knees below him, “I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours until you can’t speak without tasting me on your tongue.”

 

He began thrusting a little more deeply, abandoning self-control entirely as Grantaire groaned deep in his throat, sending the most delicious vibrations thrumming up Enjolras’ cock and along his spine. When Grantaire shifted slightly on his knees, altering the angle, Enjolras felt the head of his cock brush against the velvet heat at the back of Grantaire’s throat; Enjolras choked but Grantaire didn’t.

 

“Fuck!” Enjolras yelled, beyond caring that anyone walking past their alley at that moment would know exactly what was going on. This was better than the first time in Enjolras’ car, or when he’d had Grantaire on his knees in the flat; he’d been prepared after those brief initiations for the sensations of tongue and suction, but this was deeper and tighter and _hotter_ , and Grantaire was making the most excellent noises, like he fucking _loved_ it when Enjolras pushed right into the back of his throat, _god!_

 

It was over too soon, a quickie in a dirty alleyway that Enjolras wished could have gone on all night, but it was too good to last. The final straw was when Grantaire reached a sly hand into Enjolras’ boxers and began massaging his balls, all the while letting Enjolras continue fucking his throat. Enjolras groaned loudly, his considerable powers of speech left behind as he hurtled towards climax, his thrusts becoming shaky and spasmodic, until just as he pulled almost fully out he came suddenly with a yell.

 

Grantaire managed to catch most of it in his open mouth, but some splattered across his lips, his nose, and dripped down his chin; the sight alone made Enjolras want to come again immediately.

 

Grantaire grinned as he caught his breath, wiping his face clean with two fingers then sucking the digits into his mouth with a noise of obscene pleasure. Enjolras laughed breathlessly at the display and dropped a hand to brush Grantaire’s hair out of his watering eyes.

 

“Sorry if I was a little rough,” apologised Enjolras sheepishly, once his breathing had normalised.

 

“No it’s totally fine,” said Grantaire, his voice hoarse and scratchy, “You know I like it when you take control like that.”

 

Despite the fact that he had just come spectacularly, Enjolras’ stomach clenched hotly at Grantaire’s words.

 

“Well that’s good,” he replied in a low voice, “Because I really enjoyed it.”

 

A surprised smile lit Grantaire’s face, “Really? I was good?”

 

Enjolras mentally kicked himself for not praising Grantaire as soon as he had come, “You were amazing. The best I could ever ask for, my good boy.”

 

It was only then that Enjolras realised Grantaire was still rock hard in his trousers, and it occurred to the student that his boyfriend had not raised a hand to touch himself throughout their coupling.

 

“You didn’t… Why didn’t you make yourself..?”

 

Grantaire shrugged, catching a drop of Enjolras’ come at the corner of his mouth with his tongue so insouciantly that Enjolras felt another rush of hot arousal that his body was too spent to act upon.

 

“You didn’t say to. Besides, I prefer pleasing you. And believe me, I almost _did_ when you started fucking my mouth properly. God, I always knew you’d be pushy in bed but you really are a born dom aren’t you?”

 

Enjolras was caught slightly off guard but the term, one that for him still conjured up images of sleazy sex dungeons, but all of a sudden the idea of a sex dungeon, coupled with the image of Grantaire on his knees, hands held behind his back, throat fucked raw, face painted with Enjolras’ spendings and still begging for more was appealing in a most unanticipated way...

 

“I aim to please,” smiled Enjolras, kicking his blissed out brain back into gear so he could process Grantaire’s new title for him.

 

“No,” corrected Grantaire, wincing as he got up off his abused knees, “ _I_ aim to please, that’s the whole point,” and he smiled happily, delivering a light kiss to Enjolras’ lips before adding helpfully, “Because I’m your sub. Born submissive, expert in being face fucked and generally abused by your good self.”

 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at the frank words before boldly grabbing Grantaire’s hard cock through his tight jeans and asking in a falsely innocent voice, “And does this abuse extend to orgasm denial?”

 

Grantaire’s eyes widened, first at the unexpected touch then at the implications of the question, “Uh, it might? It’s really up to you, decision making is your jurisdiction, not mine.”

 

“Hmm. Then I want you to come.”

 

“How?”

 

Enjolras was again slightly wrong-footed by the question, not having been entirely prepared for the extent to which Grantaire was happy to have his choices taken away; he made yet another mental note to speak to his boyfriend about this behaviour later. For now he simply said, “Touch yourself,” and relinquished his hold on the bulge in Grantaire’s jeans.

 

“Yes, sir,” muttered Grantaire, as if he’d been waiting for those words all his life, and goddamn if his acquiescence didn’t throw another thrill of arousal up Enjolras’ spine.

 

Grantaire shamelessly unclasped his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled out his rigid cock, beginning to stroke himself immediately with well-practised movements. He let out a whimper, and the relief of friction after spending so long in self-denial was plain to read on his face. Enjolras found himself watching hungrily despite his own sated state, reminded forcefully of the evening almost three months before when they had first confessed their feelings toward one another and fallen headfirst into a sexual relationship.

 

“Fast or slow?” Grantaire panted, his eyes hooded and his mouth half open as he leaned his weight back against the wall behind him.

 

“Fast. I want to see how close you got just from sucking me off. I want you to show me how much you liked it.”

 

“Christ, Enj,” gasped Grantaire, closer than he would have liked already, “I _loved_ it! If you had told me to do this whilst I was sucking you I would have come so fucking quick, you don’t even know. I tell you all the time you’re amazing, so passionate, so clever, so _good_ , so beautiful, but may the heavens strike me dead this very second if your cock isn’t the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. I’d suck you all the time if you’d let me, right here, or inside the Musain during meetings, or when you’re in class, _all the time_. You taste so good, and when you were fucking my throat just – _god!_ – it was like there was nothing else in the world, nowhere else I’d rather be, no other purpose in my life…”

 

Grantaire was babbling, running at the mouth to distract himself from his impending climax as he stroked faster, rougher, every movement being carefully catalogued by Enjolras for future use.

 

An almost pained look came over Grantaire’s face as he gasped, “Fuck Enj, your cock, _you_ , just everything – _unngh!_ ” and he came explosively into his fist, swearing colourfully while he continued to tug himself through it. When he was completely spent he raised his eyes to Enjolras, then raised his dripping hand to his mouth and licked his own come off his fingers with purposeful slowness.

 

For the fourth time in a very short span Enjolras found his body unable to react to the bolt of raw lust that sparked through him at the pure wantonness of Grantaire.

 

“Fast enough for you?” smirked the artist, sucking a finger into his mouth then dragging his tongue down over his sticky palm, not missing a drop.

 

“Have you ever considered becoming a performance artist?” Enjolras quipped, unable to take his eyes off Grantaire’s deft tongue.

 

“Nah, that’s just for you,” Grantaire winked roguishly, “Did you like it?”

 

“I think it’s safe to say yes,” replied Enjolras, his eyes still helplessly following the progress of Grantaire’s mouth over his hand, “ _That_ is incredibly hot, by the way.”

 

“I know,” smirked Grantaire, “God, you think I didn’t notice the look on your face when I licked up your come? It’s my job to notice and cater to your kinks. And to clean up your come. As your sub,” Grantaire reiterated, grinning.

 

Enjolras sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Grantaire, you do know that you are an autonomous human being- ”

 

“- Who is exercising his powers of free will by submitting entirely to you.”

 

“- And I respect your rights, your beliefs, your ideals, your intellect, and particularly your body- ”

 

“I respect your complete authority in the metaphorical bedroom, your sexual whims, your cock, and- ”

 

“- And this is really _a lot_ for me to take in, okay?” Grantaire fell silent as Enjolras continued gently, “Let’s just slow it down. Yes, I really enjoyed fucking your throat, and watching you lick up my come, then telling you to come for me, and watching you _actually do it_ , then watching you lick up your own come… I mean wow, full marks for identifying my kinks before I did, but diving straight into a Dom/sub relationship is a big jump. I’m more than willing to explore this with you but just give me some time to process it, okay?”

 

“Whatever you want,” murmured Grantaire with a nod, sucking his last finger clean.

 

“Good,” Enjolras chose not to acknowledge the implicit submission in Grantaire’s comment, “Now come on, it’s late and I’ve got a paper due tomorrow that I need to proofread.”

  

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to come for me?” whispered Enjolras hotly in Grantaire’s ear as the half-empty cinema throbbed with the sound of some plotless action movie.

 

“I actually fucking might,” grunted Grantaire as Enjolras rubbed him firmly through his jeans, the denim straining over his solid cock as he tried to keep his gasps to a minimum noise level.

 

“If you come for me now you’ll get a reward later.”

 

“What do I get?”

 

“You’ll get to suck me off. If you’re very lucky I might spank you too.”

 

Grantaire groaned, “You’re _evil_ ,” as he thrust up into Enjolras’ hand as subtly as was possible under the circumstances – which wasn’t very.

 

“That’s right,” purred Enjolras as he suddenly stilled his grasping hand, forcing Grantaire to continue rutting himself against the student’s palm to maintain the maddening friction on his cock.

 

“Pure _fucking_ evil,” Grantaire panted, “You really think I can come just from this?”

 

“I expect you to,” said Enjolras firmly, with his eyes fixed on the movie screen.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have unrealistic expectations?”

 

Enjolras squeezed his hand, making Grantaire gasp a little louder than the artist would have liked, “Once or twice. Now come for me, slut.”

 

“Fuck! I’m actually gonna- oh god, I’m- _fuuuck_ …” Grantaire bit down hard on his lip as his eyes shut tightly, a grimace of barely constrained pleasure twisting over his features.

 

Enjolras allowed himself a smile, pleased at Grantaire’s responsiveness as the other boy panted raggedly, his green eyes still screwed shut in the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Enjolras,” breathed Grantaire, “The things you do to me… Making me come in my pants like a fucking teenager. You haven’t even touched me yet, just… Fuck.”

 

Enjolras chuckled at Grantaire’s post-orgasm eloquence, something that he was becoming increasingly familiar with, and appreciative of.

 

“Shh,” soothed the blonde, putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, “Watch the movie.”

 

“Shh yourself,” grumbled Grantaire, “Are you seriously telling me to sit through the rest of this covered in my own spunk?”

 

“Yes,” replied Enjolras simply, “And if you do you’ll get a reward later.”

 

That night Grantaire stayed at Enjolras’ house, and the rest of the occupants tried not to be too concerned by the sharp sounds of a hand slapping flesh coming from the law student’s bedroom, nor the accompanying whimpers and moans.


End file.
